


The Best Kind of Unexpected

by iulia_linnea



Series: The Bun Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 24 March 2012 for <a href="http://samson28.livejournal.com/profile">samson28</a>. Follows <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/572146">An Unexpected Bun</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Best Kind of Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samson28](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=samson28).



> Written on 24 March 2012 for [samson28](http://samson28.livejournal.com/profile). Follows [An Unexpected Bun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/572146).

Severus moved quickly to the swing at sat down. "This is . . . unexpected."

"'Buns' usually are," said Luna, taking his hand, "but is it a good kind of unexpected, or a bad kind of unexpected?"

Severus turned his hand to squeeze hers. "It's the unexpected kind of unexpected. . . . Are you sure?"

"Yes. Quite."

Severus looked at her. "How?"

Luna jerked away her hand.

 _Shite_ , thought Severus, sinking to his knees and kissing Luna's belly. "You'll have to forgive your mother, Bun. She's rather emotionally stunted." He looked up and grinned.

Luna's expression softened. "True, and your father is often quite silly."


End file.
